nyarukofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2: Goodbye, Nyaruko/References
"Take this! Space CQC: 'Blasphemous Grenade!'" (1:11) According to a blog post by convexity, "Blasphemous" is a word that frequently appears in the Cthulhu Mythos. The grenade is a parody of the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". This is made explicit in the light novel in the following exchange (volume 1, pp. 155-156): 「『冒涜的な手榴弾』ですが」 It's a "Blasphemous Grenade". 「お前、名状しがたい～とか冒涜的～とか枕につけば何でもクトゥルー神話みたいに考えてないか」 You're thinking you can make any random thing belong to the Cthulhu Mythos by prefixing it with "unspeakable" or "blasphemous," aren't you? 「何を言っていますか真尋さん。手榴弾は由緒正しい武器なんですよ。ほら、かのアーサー王もアンティオキアで授った聖なる手榴弾で魔物を征伐したでしょう」 What are you saying, Mahiro? Grenade is a time-honored weapon. King Arthur used the Holy Grenade at Antioch to bring down the demons, you know? 「モンティ・パイソンかお前は」 Hey, that's Monty Python. Video for reference: http://youtu.be/xOrgLj9lOwk?t=2m8s "He waits, dreaming." (1:54) There are two references here: * This is referencing the famed Cthulhu from the Cthulhu Mythos and the short story in which it first appears, "The Call of Cthulhu", written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1928. In particular, this dialogue is referencing the a phrase that is mentioned in "The Call of Cthulhu", "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn", which means "In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming". * The Japanese dialogue is "Yume miru mama ni machi itari" (夢見るままに待ちいたり). This is the original title of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" that Aisora Manta used when he submitted the story to a GA Bunko contest.S1 (Thanks convexity for translation help) "At this moment, the stars have aligned. R'lyeh will rise to the surface." (2:12) This is referencing the sunken city R'lyeh where Cthulhu is imprisoned. Also, it is said that R'lyeh "would rise again when the stars were right" and Cthulhu would awaken and "resume His rule of earth".S12 "Goodbye! Nyarlko!" (4:11) The title in Japanese is "Sayounara Nyaruko-san" (さようならニャル子さん). This is a reference to a chapter title from volume 6 of "Doraemon", a manga written by Fujiko Fujio and published from 1969 to 1996.S4 The chapter is titled "Sayounara, Doraemon" (さようなら、ドラえもん), which translates to "Goodbye, Doraemon", and in the chapter Doraemon leaves Nobita. He then returns in the next volume, which mirrors what happens in this episode of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san". Image for reference: (4:18) The mast and the jolly roger emblems on the sails are references to "One Piece", a manga written by Oda Eiichirou and first published in 1997. Images for reference: "Now let's head out towards the Grand Line." (4:22) The Japanese dialogue is "Kono mama ooinaru kouro demo" (このまま大いなる航路でも). The term "ooinaru kouro" (大いなる航路), which literally means "great sea route", is a parody of "idainaru kouro" (偉大なる航路), which literally means "great sea route" and is intended to be read as "Gurando Rain" (グランドライン), or "Grand Line". The Grand Line is a fictional sea in the manga "One Piece" and is where much of the story takes place. "We'll find ourselves a pile of treasure!" (4:25) The Japanese dialogue is "Hito matomari no zaihou wo" (ひとまとまりの財宝を). The term "hito matomari no zaihou" (ひとまとまりの財宝), which roughly means "treasure that unifies people", is a parody of "hito tsunagi no daihihou" (ひとつなぎの大秘宝), which roughly means "great treasure that connects people" and is intended to be read as "Wan Piisu" (ワンピース), or "One Piece". One Piece is the name of the legendary treasure sought after by many characters in the manga "One Piece". "And break into the world's greatest prison to free our brother." (4:28) This line is referencing when the main character of "One Piece", Monkey D. Luffy, breaks into Impel Down, a maximum security prison, to save his captured brother. "What is this fish thing, anyway?" (4:33) The Japanese dialogue is "Sore yori, nan da yo, kono namamono?" (それより、何だよ、このナマモノ（生物）？) or "In any case, what is this raw food?". This is referencing "Nangoku Shounen Papuwa-kun" (南国少年パプワくん), a manga written by Shibata Ami and published from 1991 to 1995. One of the characters in the manga, Shintaro, uses the term "Nanamono" (ナナモノ), or "raw food", to describe the strange talking animal type creatures that live on Papuwa Island.S4 "The R'lyeh direct ferry, Dagon." (4:36) "You have no idea how pretty his girlfriend, Hydra is!" (4:45) Dagon and his partner, Hydra, are both enormous sea dwelling creatures that serve Cthulhu in the Cthulhu Mythos.S4 They are also known as Father Dagon and Mother Hydra, and they rule over the Deep Ones, a species of sea dwelling creature in the Mythos. In "Dagon", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1919, the narrator sees Dagon and states, "Vast, Polyphemus-like, and loathsome, it darted like a stupendous monster of nightmares to the monolith, about which it flung its gigantic scaly arms". "He's bellissimo cute, isn't he?" (4:40) The Japanese dialogue is "Berisshimo kawaii desho!" (ベリッシモ可愛いでしょ！). This is referencing a line said by Melone in chapter 500 of volume 54 in "Vento Aureo", the fifth story arc of "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure", a manga series written by Araki Hirohiko and originally published from 1987 and is currently ongoing.S4 Bellissimo is an Italian word meaning "beautiful", however Melone uses the word to mean "totemo" (とても), the Japanese word for "very" or "extremely". His line goes, "Sugoku... berisshimo...... ii nenrei da" (すごく・・・ベリッシモ・・・・・・いい年齢だ), meaning "A very... bellissimo...... age". Image for reference: (4:59) The symbol that appears here is the same as that which appears on the cover of "Necronomicon", a real book written by Simon and inspired by the Necronomicon from the Cthulhu Mythos. It was first published by Schlangekraft Inc in 1977 and then published in paperback by Avon in 1980. Images for reference: Image sources: http://lovecraftbookclub.wordpress.com/2011/01/21/secrets-of-the-necronomicon-revealed/ http://barnesandnoble.com/w/necronomicon-simon/1101387636 "You're the one who said I should beat them all up!" (5:05) The Japanese dialogue is "Mahiro-san ga ittan ja nai desu ka. Teki no ajito wo buttsubusee tte" (真尋さんが言ったんじゃないですか。敵のアジトをぶっ潰せーって). "Teki no ajito wo buttsubuse" (敵のアジトをぶっつぶせ), or "Crush the enemy base", is a line from the lyrics to the song "Raidaa Sanka" (ライダー賛歌), or "Rider Anthem", from "Kamen Rider X".S4 Video for reference: http://youtu.be/KvdFhSTzEbk?t=1m27s (5:25) Nyaruko is waving at a Mi-go, a species of creature in the Cthulhu Mythos.S11 In "The Whisperer in Darkness", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1931, it is stated, "They were pinkish things about five feet long; with crustaceous bodies bearing vast pairs of dorsal fins or membraneous wings and several sets of articulated limbs, and with a sort of convoluted ellipsoid, covered with multitudes of very short antennae, where a head would ordinarily be." ～<　｀･ω･´> (5:31) The white creature is the Twitter profile picture of Aisora Manta (逢空万太), the author of the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel. Screen capture for reference: "That's the greatest theme park in the universe, the Cthulu Corporation's Earth R'lyeh Land!" (5:38) There are two references here: * This is referencing Cthulhu and R'lyeh where he is imprisoned. * The names Cthulu Corporation and R'lyeh Land are referencing The Walt Disney Company and Disneyland. The Earth in Earth R'lyeh Land is a reference to the many Disneyland parks over the world, like Tokyo Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland.S4 "It's the third biggest roller coaster, the Madness Mountain!" (5:55) There are two references here: * This is referencing "At the Mountains of Madness", a story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1936. * In line with the Disney theme, this is also a reference to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, a roller coaster found in several Disney theme parks.S4 "The Leng Plateau Go Carts are over there!" (6:00) This is referencing Leng, a fictional plateau in the Cthulhu Mythos. "Miraculously, the Arkham Haunted House only has a two hour wait!" (6:02) This is referencing Arkham House, a publishing house founded by authors August Derleth and Donald Wandrei in 1939. It specializes in publishing weird fiction and was originally founded to preserve stories written by H. P. Lovecraft in hardcover. The company's name is derived from Lovecraft's fictional town of Arkham, Massachusetts, which is featured in many of his stories. "I got this mask from the mascot, Mr. Innsmouth!" (6:10) There are three references here: * Innsmouth is referencing the fictional town of Innsmouth, Massachusetts from the Cthulhu Mythos, which was used in "The Shadow Over Innsmouth", a story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1936. * Innsmouth is written as "Insumausu" (インスマウス) in Japanese. The second half of the word, "mausu" (マウス) can mean both "mouth" and "mouse". This is another Disney reference, this time to Mickey Mouse.S4 * The actual appearance of the mask is referencing the "Innsmouth Look" from the Cthulhu Mythos.S3 The people who live in the town of Innsmouth are described as having "queer narrow heads with flat noses and bulgy, stary eyes that never seem to shut".S13 On a related note, the term "Innsmouth Look" is "Insumausu dura" (インスマウス面) in Japanese. The character 「面」 can actually be read as both "tsura", dura when used as a suffix, to mean "face", as well as "men" to mean "mask".S10 "Adigo!" (6:16) Nyaruko's first yelp this episode. Adigo (possible spoilers on link) is the name of an enemy mecha from the anime "Space Runaway Ideon".S8 (6:30) The auction house bears great resemblance to the Sagrada Familia, a large church in Spain. In particular, it resembles concept drawings and models of how the church would look once completed.S10 Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.gaudidesigner.com/uk/sagrada-familia.html "Look, my false god radar is reacting." (6:37) Nyaruko calls it her "Jashin Reedaa" (邪神レーダー). This is referencing Kitarou from the manga "GeGeGe no Kitarou" who has hair that can serve as an antenna for detecting spirit activity.S4 (6:47) There are two references here: * This is the symbol that appears on the top of the box: This symbol, which also appeared in episode 1 at 11:28, is based on the seal of Nyarlathotep that appears on page 105 of "Necronomicon: The Wanderings of Alhazred", a real book written by Donald Tyson and based on the Necronomicon from the Cthulhu Mythos. Image for reference: * This is the symbol that appears on the sides of the box: This symbol is based on the great seal of the Old Ones that appears on page 116 of "Necronomicon: The Wanderings of Alhazred" by Donald Tyson.S11 Images for reference: This seal is based on a Lovecraft's depiction of the Elder Sign, which he drew in a letter to Clark Ashton Smith dated November 7, 1930. Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.hplovecraft.com/life/myths.asp#eldersign "I knew you were behind this... Nodens." (7:55) Nodens (ノーデンス Noodensu) is based on Nodens, an Elder God in the Cthulhu Mythos who appears as an elderly man with gray hair and a beard. In an encounter with Nodens, he is described, "... upon dolphins' backs was balanced a vast crenulate shell wherein rode the grey and awful form of primal Nodens, Lord of the Great Abyss. ... Then hoary Nodens reached forth a wizened hand and helped Olney and his host into the vast shell."S14 Has been shown to oppose Nyarlathotep in the Mythos. In "The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath", a story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1943, the protagonist is aided by Nodens while attempting to escape from Nyarlathotep's pursuit. "Out of the void S’ngac the violet gas had pointed the way, and archaic Nodens was bellowing his guidance from unhinted deeps. Stars swelled to dawns, and dawns burst into fountains of gold, carmine, and purple, and still the dreamer fell. Cries rent the aether as ribbons of light beat back the fiends from outside. And hoary Nodens raised a howl of triumph when Nyarlathotep, close on his quarry, stopped baffled by a glare that seared his formless hunting-horrors to grey dust. Randolph Carter had indeed descended at last the wide marmoreal flights to his marvellous city, for he was come again to the fair New England world that had wrought him."S15 In addition, Nodens is served by the Nightgaunts, explaining the identity of Mahiro's assailants. As stated in the Mythos, the Nightgaunts "bow only to potent and archaic Nodens."S15 ～<　｀･ω･´> (8:14), (13:36) In regards to this scene, Aisora Manta made a joke tweet, "Sate, Mahiro-san ni nyuusatsu shite kuru ka..." (さて、真尋さんに入札してくるか……), or "Well, time to make my bid on Mahiro...".S4 "Cthugha!" (8:46) The character Cthugha, or Cthuko (クー子 Kuuko), is based on Cthugha, a Great Old One in the Cthulhu Mythos. He is a fire deity that resembles a giant ball of fire. "The arch nemesis of us Nyarlathotepians." (8:55) Cthugha and Nyarlathotep have been established to be antagonistic towards one another in the Cthulhu Mythos. One example is in "The Dweller in Darkness", written by August Derleth and first published in 1944. In the story there is a large forest in north central Wisconsin that exudes a sinister aura. Due to various mysterious deaths and disappearances relating to it, a man known as Professor Gardner decides to investigate. However, he vanishes, as well. The protagonists, Jack, the narrator, and Laird Dorgan, his companion, step in to try to find out what happened. As the story progresses they learn that an avatar of Nyarlathotep, the Dweller in Darkness, is inhabiting the forest and causing the incidents. Finally Gardner conveys the two a message. Quoted from the story, "Listen to me! Leave this place. Forget. But before you go, summon Cthugha. For centuries this has been the place where evil beings from outermost cosmos have touched upon Earth. ... It is His wood—the Wood of N'gai, the terrestrial abode of the Blind, Faceless One, the Howler in the Night, the Dweller in Darkness, Nyarlathotep, who fears only Cthugha. ... When Fomalhaut has topped the trees, call forth to Cthugha in these words, thrice repeated: Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthugha Fomalhaut n'gha-ghaa naf'l thagn! Iä! Cthugha! When He has come, go swiftly, lest you too be destroyed. For it is fitting that this accursed spot be blasted so that Nyarlathotep comes no more out of interstellar space." The two successfully summon Cthugha and flee as it sets forth to annihilate the forest and everything within it. "Nodens' Dimension. Where my opponent's strength is double and mine is halved..." (10:12) Nodens' Dimension (ノーデンス時空 Noodensu Jikuu) is a parody of Demonic Dimension (魔空空間 Makuu Kuukan) from the Japanese TV series "Space Sheriff Gavan".S4 Within the dimension the enemy's strength is quadrupled. "My Space CQC, Part 5!" (10:39) This habit of naming special attacks in parts, like how Nyaruko names her attack "My Space CQC, Part 2!" (私の宇宙CQCパート2 Watashi no Uchuu CQC Paato Tsuu) in episode 1, is referencing Momotarosu from "Kamen Rider Den-O" who names his special attacks in this pattern.S6 Nyaruko's skip from part 2 to part 5 also mirrors how Momotarosu names an attack "My Certain Kill Technique Part 5" (俺の必殺技パート5 Ore no Hissatsu Waza Paato Faibu) in episode 18, even though his previously named attack is "My Certain Kill Technique Part 3". He states, "Ikko tobasu kurai sugeen da yo!" (1個飛ばすくらいすげぇんだよ！), or "It's so awesome that it skipped a number!". Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww7NL6qXXqk "My Space CQC, Type 100." (10:54) There are two references here: * Kuuko's flying pods that shoot lasers are based on funnels, remote controlled flying batteries that appear in various shows in the "Gundam" series. Video for reference: http://youtu.be/_bTvXsXvOMY?t=30s * "Type 100" (百式 hyakushiki) is a reference to the mobile suit model, MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki.S5 (11:10) The ball of fire Cthuko is holding is referencing Cthugha's appearance in the Cthulhu Mythos. In "The Dweller in Darkness", a short story written by August Derleth, the protagonist describes Cthugha as a "great being hovering like a cloud of living fire". The appearance of this depiction appears to be based on a depiction that appears in "Kyoufu to Kyouki no Kutourufu Shinwa" (恐怖と狂気のクトゥルフ神話), "Terrifying and Insane Cthulhu Mythos", a Japanese visual guide book to the Cthulhu Mythos released in 2009. Image for reference: Source of image: http://d.hatena.ne.jp/servitors/20130410/p1 Cola of Cthulhu (11:15) This is a pun on "The Call of Cthulhu", the title of a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1928.S1 In Japanese, "Call of Cthulhu" is written as 「コール・オブ・クトゥルフ」, or "Kooru Obu Kuturufu", while "Cola" is written as 「コーラ」, or "Koora". "Nyarlko, you are like a super-dimensional circus." (11:36) "Super-dimensional" (超時空的 chou jikuu teki) is referencing "Super Dimensional Fortress Macross"(超時空要塞マクロス Chou Jikuu Yousai Makurosu), an anime that aired from 1982 to 1983. "Circus" is referencing the "Itano Circus", a term used to describe scenes in which extreme numbers of projectiles are fired and said projectiles typically chase after targets in brilliant displays of animation. This term is named after Itano Ichiro, a famous anime director and animator who pioneered this style of animation and worked on such classics like "Mobile Suit Gundam" and the aforementioned "SDF Macross". Here is a video containing many examples of Itano Circus styled scenes for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzXfVgYCxWI Also, here's a blog post about the subject: http://ghostlightning.wordpress.com/2009/04/15/itanocircus/ Do you remember our love?" (11:41) The spoken dialogue is "Ai oboeteimasu ka?" (愛おぼえていますか？), which is a direct reference to a song by that name made famous when it was used as the theme song for the movie "SDF Macross: Do You Remember Love?". An arrangement of the song was also used in the recent Macross series, "Macross Frontier". (11:48) This scene is referencing Hanagata Mitsuru from "Kyojin no Hoshi" (巨人の星), or "Star of Giants", a manga series written by Kajiwara Ikki and published from 1966 to 1971. Nyaruko's swinging form is referencing that of Hanagata when he is able to successfully hit back Hoshi Hyuuma's special pitching technique, "Dai Riigu Booru Ichigou" (大リーグボール1号), or "Major League Ball #1".S1 In the anime adaptation of "Kyojin no Hoshi", this event occurs in episode 83. Images for reference: "Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora! (11:51)" "Ora" (オラ) doesn't have any specific meaning, it's just a sound made when exerting effort. In the manga series "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure", the concept of Stands, a kind of guardian spirit, is introduced in "Stardust Crusaders", the third story arc of the series. The main character of this story arc is Kujo Jotaro, and his Stand is named Star Platinum. "Ora" is referencing what Star Plantinum yells when he attacks. Image for reference: Here is an example of him yelling the phrase during one of his super moves in the video game: http://youtu.be/r__msYA0aZE?t=22s "People grow every day." (12:08) The Japanese dialogue is "Hito ha hibi seichou suru mono da kara" (人は日々成長するものだから). This is referencing a line said by Geese Howard in "Garou Densetsu" (餓狼伝説), a manga series written by Hosoi Yuji (細井雄二) and published in Komikku Bon Bon (コミックボンボン) from 1993 to 1996. It is also referred to as "Bon Bon Garou" (ボンボン餓狼). The manga is a spin-off of Fatal Fury, a 2D fighting game series.S2 When Terry, the protagonist, confronts Geese for a final battle, Geese says, 「だが人は日々成長するんだよ・・・・このわたしがいつまでも同じところにとどまっているとおもうのはまちがいだ」 "Daga hito ha hibi seichou suru n da yo.... Kono watashi ga itsu made mo onaji tokoro ni todomatteiru to omou no ha machigai da" "However, people grow every day.... Thinking that I've stayed the same all this time is a mistake" He then fires a beam from his finger. Image for reference: Source of image: http://bohyou.vis.ne.jp/neogeo/bongaro/bongaro1_f.htm "Citizen Bright's 'Amazing! Our Space CQC.'" (12:18) The characters for citizen and bright are 「民」 and 「明」. When combined they form the word 「民明」, "Minmei", which is a reference to Minmei Publishing Co. (民明書房 Minmei Shobou), a fictional publishing company that appears in the manga "Sakigake!! Otokojuku".S4 "Space CQC is what you believe it to be. However, others may not agree with you." (12:26) There are two references here: * The scrolling yellow text is referencing the opening crawl from the "Star Wars" movie series. Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5psCjg5-cI * The Japanese dialogue and accompanying text are as follows: 「あなたがうちゅうC.Q.C.だとおもうものがうちゅうC.Q.C.です。ただしたにんのどういをえられるとはかぎりません・・・・・・」 "Anata ga uchuu C.Q.C. da to omou mono ga uchuu CQC desu. Tadashi tanin no doui wo erareru to ha kagirimasen......" The dialogue is a reference to the rules of the light novel board on 2ch.S9 They go as follows: 「ライトノベルの定義」。あなたがそうだと思うものがライトノベルです。ただし、他人の同意を得られるとは限りません。 "Raito Noberu no Teigi". Anata ga sou da to omou mono ga raito noberu desu. Tadashi, tanin no doui wo erareru to ha kagirimasen. "Definition of light novels". Light novels are what you think they are. However, others may not agree with you. Image for reference: "What is this?" (12:50) The Japanese dialogue is "N,Nanja koryaa!?" (な、なんじゃこりゃあ！？). This is a reference to the same line said by Detective Shibata Jun when he is killed in the line of duty in episode 111 of "Taiyou ni Hoero!" (太陽に吠えろ！), or "Bark at the Sun!", a Japanese television drama that aired from 1972 to 1987.S4 "Th-That doesn't make any sense." (14:02) The Japanese dialogue is "Iya, sono rikutsu ha okashii" (いや、その理屈はおかしい), which more literally translates to "That reasoning is weird". This is referencing a line said by Doraemon in "Doraemon" (ドラえもん), a manga series written by Fujiko F. Fujio (藤子・F・不二雄) and published from 1969 to 1996. The line appears in volume 6 in the chapter titled "Yoru no Sekai no Ou-sama da!" (夜の世界の王さまだ！), which translates to, "The King of the Night World!". Image for reference (read from right to left, top to bottom): のび太：「学校から帰るだろ。つかれているから、昼ねするだろ。」 のび太：「友だちと遊ぶと、また、つかれてねるだろ。」 のび太：「夕食のあとは、テレビを見るだろ。」 のび太：「終わるころにはがっくりしてねるだろ。」 のび太：「これじゃ、勉強の時間がないのもあたりまえだ。」 ドラえもん：「いや、そのりくつはおかしい。」 Nobita: "When I get back from school, I'm tired, so I take a nap." Nobita: "After playing with friends, I get tired again, so I sleep." Nobita: "After dinner, I watch TV." Nobita: "When it's over, I get sad so I sleep." Nobita: "So it's no surprise that I have no time to study." Doraemon: "No, that reasoning doesn't make sense." "My grandfather once told me, 'A Cthugha may love a Nyarlathotep. That's what it means to live free.'" (14:13) There are two references here. * The phrase "My grandfather once told me" (おじいさんが言ってた Ojiisan ga itteta) is referencing a similar line said by Souji Tendou from "Kamen Rider Kabuto". His line goes "Obaachan ha itteta" (おばあちゃんは言ってた), or "Grandmother used to say...".S6 * The rest of the Japanese dialogue goes as such: 「ニャルラトホテプを愛するクトゥグアがいてもいい。自由とはそういうものだ。」 "Nyaruratohotepu wo aisuru Kutugua ga ite mo ii. Jiyuu ha sou iu mono da." This is a reference to a line said by Roger Smith in episode 13 of "The Big O", an anime that aired from 1999 to 2000.S5 His line goes: 「雨の中、傘をささずに踊る人間がいてもいい。自由とはそういうことだ。」 "Ame no naka, kasa wo sasazu ni odoru ningen ga ite mo ii. Jiyuu to ha sou iu koto da." "Some people like to stand in the rain without an umbrella. That's what it means to live free." (English dub) * On a related note, the main writer of "The Big O", Konaka Chiaki, is also a Cthulhu Mythos writer and tends to add Mythos inspired elements to his works. For example, a Mythos inspired robot called Dagon (ダゴン) appears in episode 7 of "The Big O".S3 "Is that old man a negotiator in the City of Amnesia?" (14:20) The Japanese dialogue is "Kioku nakushita machi no negoshieitaa ka, sono jijii!" (記憶なくした街のネゴシエイターか、そのジジイ！). This is referencing the character Roger Smith from "The Big O", who is a negotiator in the City of Amnesia. "Ye not guilty." (14:23) The Japanese dialogue is "Nanjira tsumi nashi" (汝ら罪なし). This is another reference to "The Big O". The first line of spoken and written dialogue in the first episode of "The Big O" goes, CAST IN THE NAME OF GOD YE NOT GUILTY 神の名においてこれを鋳造する。汝ら罪なし Kami no na ni oite kore wo chuuzou suru. Nanjira tsumi nashi Images for reference: In addition, this text appears on the display panel in the cockpit of Big O, a giant robot piloted by Roger Smith. Images for reference: Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBEvITqye3Q "Come with me now, Nyarlko... Beyond the edge of the Milky Way!" (14:30) The Japanese dialogue is "Issho ni ikou, Nyaruko. Ginga no hate made" (一緒に行こうニャル子、銀河の果てまで). This is a reference to a line said by Ranka Lee in episode 12 of "Macross Frontier". Her line goes, "Minna! Dakishimete! Ginga no hate made!" (みんな！抱きしめて！銀河の果てまで！), "Everyone! Hold me! Until the edge of the galaxy!". Video for reference: http://youtu.be/aAWUue_Cf9g?t=15s "You could call him my darling, bound to me by the red tentacle of fate." (14:48) This is a reference to the red string of fate, an East Asian belief that destined lovers are connected by an invisible red string. It's similar to the notion of soul mates. (15:39) Nyaruko's transformation pose mirrors that of Rider V3.S7 Images for reference: Video for reference: http://youtu.be/TxKMPtVW49o?t=42s (15:53) Nyaruko's outfit includes the famous Rider henshin belt and has wrinkles on her suit to mimic the appearance of the material used to make the real Rider suits.S7 (15:59) Nyaruko's costume is based on Knight Blazer from "WILD ARMS 2nd IGNITION" (ワイルドアームズ セカンドイグニッション), a video game released in 1999.S3 Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B007T3VGTU As stated in a tweet by Aisora Manta, the author of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san", ～＜　｀・ω・´＞　何度も言ってますがニャル子のフルフォースフォームはナイトブレイザーがモチーフですからね。つまりこれよりさらに……あとは分かるな？ ～＜　｀・ω・´＞ Nandomo ittemasu ga Nyaruko no furu foosu foomu ha naito bureizaa ga mochiifu desu kara ne. Tsumari kore yori sara ni...... ato ha wakaru na? ～＜　｀・ω・´＞ I've said it many times but Nyaruko's Full Force Form has Knight Blazer as the motif. Basically from this furthermore...... you get the rest right? The term "Furu Foosu Foomu" (フルフォースフォーム), "Full Force Form", is likely also a reference to "WILD ARMS 2nd IGNITION".S10 In the game, characters have a parameter called "Foosu Pointo" (フォースポイント), "Force Point", and a character can have a maximum of 100 Force Points. Certain abilities require a certain number of Force Points to use. The main character, Ashley Winchester (アシュレー・ウィンチェスター), has an ability called "Access" (アクセス) which allows him to transform into Knight Blazer at the cost of 100 Force Points. On a related note, Aisora Manta even made a tweet about Knight Blazer after the episode aired.S3His tweet goes, ～＜　｀・Д・´＞ おいみんな！ AmazonでD-Artsナイトブレイザーの予約始まってるぞ！ ～＜　｀・Д・´＞ Oi minna! Amazon de D-Arts Naito Bureizaa no yoyaku hajimatteru zo! ～＜　｀・Д・´＞ Yo everyone! Pre-orders for D-Arts' Knight Blazer at Amazon have started! D-Arts' Knight Blazer at Amazon "There is one reason for your defeat. One simple reason. It's because... It's because you pissed me off!" (16:03) The Japanese dialogue is: あんたの敗因はたった一つ・・・たった一つのシンプルな答えだ・・・あんたは・・・あんたは私を怒らせた！ Anta no haiin ha tatta hitotsu... Tatta hitotsu no shinpuru na kotae da... Anta ha... Anta ha watashi wo okoraseta! This is a reference to the line Jotaro says after he defeats Dio Brando in chapter 264 of volume 28 in "Stardust Crusaders", the third story arc of "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure".S1 The original line is: てめーの敗因は・・・たったひとつだぜ・・・DIO・・・たったひとつの単純な答えだ・・・・・・「てめーはおれを怒らせた」 Temee no haiin ha... tatta hitotsu da ze... DIO... Tatta hitotsu no shinpuru na kotae da... "Temee ha ore wo okoraseta" There is just one reason... for your defeat... Dio... Just one simple reason...... "You pissed me off" Images for reference (read from right to left): "Useless!" (16:25) The Japanese dialogue is "Muda muda muda muda!" (無駄無駄無駄無駄！). "Muda" (無駄) means "useless" or "futile". This dialogue is referencing how Dio Brando, another character from "Jojo's Bizzare Adventure", is known to repeatedly yell "muda!". Image for reference: A well known time he says it is when he drops a road roller upon Jotaro during their fight in volume 28. Here is a video clip of it from the game: http://youtu.be/CamPXxfl7Lw?t=14s (16:32) Cthuko's lying down state mimics that of Matsuoka Miu from the series "Ichigo Mashimaro" (苺ましまろ), localized as "Strawberry Marshmallow". As a running gag, Miu often ends up lying face-down on the floor as a result of tripping or getting hit by someone after aggravating them.S1 Image from episode 1 for reference: "What a pain..." (16:37) The Japanese dialogue is "Yare yare daze" (やれやれだぜ), which is Jotaro's catch phrase in "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure". The pose is also mimicking Jotaro. Images for reference: (16:54), (16:56), (16:58) The box that Nyaruko gave to Mahiro earlier in the episode contains the Shining Trapezohedron, a mystical crystal that serves as a window on all of space and time and first appeared in "The Haunter of the Dark", a story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1936. By staring into the Trapezohedron, the onlooker summons the Haunter of the Dark, an avatar of Nyarlathotep, described as having a burning tri-lobed eye. The scene above directly references the Trapezohedron's usage and abilities, and the design of Nyaruko's helmet references the appearance Nyarlathotep takes on when summoned through the Trapezohedron. "I have arrived." (17:04) The Japanese dialogue is "Watashi sanjou!" (私参上！). This is a reference to the catchphrase of Momotarosu from "Kamen Rider Den-O". His line goes, "Ore sanjou!" (俺参上！), which has the same meaning as above. Nyaruko's poses are also mimicking Momotarosu.S7 Images for reference: Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhiVEmI8MCc "It's a sparkly love-hate drama about a pretty boy bought by a young businessman." (18:15) This plot summary bears great resemblance to the plot of "Okane ga Nai" (お金がないっ), or "No Money", a light novel and manga series written by Shinozaki Hitoyo (篠崎一夜) and illustrated by Kousaka Tooru (香坂透).S4 "Exterminating Last Bullet!" (18:52) The Japanese dialogue is "Massatsu no Rasuto Buritto" (抹殺のラストブリット). This is the name of a special attack used by Kazuma in the anime "s-CRY-ed", which aired in 2001. Nyaruko's attacking motion is also mimicking Kazuma when he uses this attack. Image for reference: * On a related note, the person who wrote the script for episode 2 of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san", Hyoudou Kazuho (兵頭一歩), also wrote a series of spin-off light novel based on "s-CRY-ed" including "Sukuraido Atarashiki Meiyaku" (スクライド 新しき盟約), or "s-CRY-ed: A New Covenant", and "Sukuraido Afutaa" (スクライド・アフター), or "s-CRY-ed After".S1 (19:56) The tower in the background is based on the West Tokyo Sky Tower (西東京スカイタワー), also known as Tanashi Tower (田無タワー).S3 Picture for reference: Source of image: http://sanjaratto.exblog.jp/9608181/ "Would you like to start with me? Or would you prefer me first? Or maybe you'd like... me?" (21:08) The Japanese dialogue is "Mazu ha watashi ni shimasu? Sore tomo watashi ga ii desu ka? Hyotto shite Wa Ta Shi?" (まずは私にします？それとも私がいいですか？ひょっとしてワ・タ・シ？). This is parodying a cliched line in Japanese culture that a wife asks to her husband that has just returned home from work.S4 The usual line is "Gohan ni shimasu? Ofuro ni shimasu? Sore tomo Wa Ta Shi?" (ご飯にします？お風呂にします？それともワ・タ・シ？), or "Would you like dinner? Would you like to take a bath? Or would you like... me?". (21:02), (21:18) The small statue is of a bear with a salmon in its mouth. It is known as a "kibori no kuma" (木彫りの熊), or "carved wooden bear", and is a famous souvenir from Hokkaido. On a related note, the author of the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel, Aisora Manta, was born in Sapporo, Hokkaido. Image for reference: Source of image: http://yogozansu.cocolog-nifty.com/blog/2007/08/post_374a.html "Zigg Mack!" (21:21) There are two references here: * The second of Nyaruko's yelps this episode. Zigg Mack (possible spoilers on link) is the name of an enemy mecha from the anime "Space Runaway Ideon".S8 * The pose Nyaruko is making is a reference to the gag pose that is often used in works by Takahashi Rumiko, such as "Urusei Yatsura" and "Inuyasha".S3 Image for reference: Video reference: http://youtu.be/O3K2GU9PtOg?t=41s "I want enough children to form an entire soccer team. Could this be a real life 'Let's Make Babies! Touch & Direct!' kind of thing?" (21:50) This is a reference to a game made by Sega for the Nintendo DS called "Saka Tsuku DS Touch & Direct" (サカつくDS タッチandダイレクト), or "Make Soccer DS Touch & Direct", which is a part of the game series "Puro Sakka Kurabu wo Tsukurou!" (プロサッカークラブをつくろう！), or "Let's Make a Pro Soccer Club!".S5 "Gando Rowa!" (22:06) The last of of Nyaruko's yelps this episode. Gando Rowa (possible spoilers on link) is the name of an enemy mecha from the anime "Space Runaway Ideon".S8 "The title is 'Our-'" (23:46) "It's some sort of H.P. Lovecraft joke, right?" The Japanese dialogue is "Taitoru ha 'Futari E-'" (タイトルは「ふたりエ」). What Nyaruko was going to say before Mahiro interrupts is "Futari Ecchi", a manga series written by Aki Katsu and first published in 1997.S1 Also, "ecchi" is the Japanese pronunciation of the letter "H", which ties into Mahiro's line about how Nyaruko was going to make a joke about H. P. Lovecraft, the author whose works led to the creation of the Cthulhu Mythos that "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" is based on. Category:Anime Category:References